Bets, Belligerence, & Bliss
by syntheticxsunshine
Summary: A few bets James Potter made force him into a path filled with belligerence. Will everything be blissful in the end? LJ, MWPP era.
1. I

**Bets, Belligerence, & Bliss**

By SXS

Disclaimer: I don't own any copyrighted aspects of this story nor did I intend any copyright infringement.

* * *

**Chapter One: A Chocolate-Craving Chap**

Remus Lupin was appalled—more so than he had ever been in his entire life.

Well, perhaps not after the werewolf bite, or the time Sirius had continually attempted to snog him after drinking that Love Potion James slipped into his pumpkin juice, and not quite as much as he was when Peter attempted to sing. But this was definitely up there in Remus John Lupin's List of Most Appalling Things Ever.

He was standing in front of a big sign that read "Honeydukes Best Chocolate – Two Galleons a Slab." He nearly fainted when he read those words—two Galleons?! Surely this was some sort of joke…why on earth would they be pricing chocolate this high? It's not as if the world's chocolate mines were melting under the sun or some nonsense like that. Remus could feel himself going dizzy; as someone who consumed a slab of Honeydukes chocolate a week, his allowance and other gold he scraped up during school would certainly vanish in a matter of months after this price raise.

_Maybe the price will go down_, he thought to himself hopefully. _Maybe this is just a terrible nightmare…_.

Suddenly, a loud yell and a smacking noise broke him out of his chocolate-lusting reverie. It was James Potter and Lily Evans again. Remus sighed inwardly, looking at James, whose left cheek was beginning to redden due to the slap, and Lily, who was yowling about arrogance, immaturity, that how he constantly messed up his hair. _Honestly_, Remus mused, _if James actually paid attention to her rants, he'd notice how much she paid attention to him_. But, as predicted, James stood, rubbing his cheek and gazing thoughtlessly at Lily, a blank expression on his face.

They were meant for each other.

Everyone in Gryffindor knew it—Lily goes to every Gryffindor Quidditch match, even though she doesn't know a thing about Quidditch, and James, well…it was the most obvious thing in the world to see that James Potter was smitten with Lily Evans. But, as all quarreling would-be couples are, they think of each other in an incorrect manner; James thinks that Lily is impressed with lots of talent, so he shows off much too often, and doesn't leave enough time to be himself. Lily thinks James only wants to date her because she's pretty, and will leave her when another good-looking girl comes in the picture, but doesn't take the time to actually listen to _why_ James is so in love with her.

Perhaps the day Lily and James got together would be the day that Remus would be able to afford this insane price rise in the chocolate…it was looking quite bleak—probably only a half-slab every month or so. How would he _live_? Honeydukes hardly ever dropped their prices, sort of like how Lily would probably _never_ see the real James because James thinks his not-showing-off-mode self isn't impressive enough for her. Honestly, all they needed was someone to tell them—but in a tactful manner, so they could still _be_ in love after they realized each others' feelings.

And just like that, Remus Lupin figured out how he would be able to obtain the Honeydukes chocolates, despite whatever price rise they would endure.

* * *

Later that night, Remus found James hunched over on his bed, clutching a suspicious-looking bottle in his hand. His eyes flickered up to Remus, who opened his mouth to speak.

"No," James rasped, his voice deadened. "It's not firewhiskey or anything. Just something that'll make my cheek feel better from the inside…damn, Lily's got a _slap_…I hope it doesn't bruise."

"She said no again, eh?" Remus inquired, pretending not to know. It was necessary to set the stage for such things before enacting plans; one who seems to know too much is not as likely to be trusted.

"Oh, yeah, hit me even harder than last time," James muttered, sounding downtrodden. "I don't see _why_ she doesn't even give a damn about what I feel, or what I say! Sometimes I just wonder why I love her so much…."

"Giving up?" Remus asked, with a bit of taunting in his voice. That was a must for James to commit to just about anything—something taunting him, saying he couldn't do it. That's what really drove the guy.

"No," he objected bluntly. "Never."

"Then I'll tell you what," Remus proposed, everything going according to plan, "I can ensure you and Lily on several dates together, for a very long time." James made a very skeptical face, but he looked interested. "All you and Lily need is a bit of advice—mainly you, because if you spruce yourself up a bit, she'll come to see it. So, James Potter, I'm going to make you a bet. If you and Lily Evans are not in a relationship or by the end of this year—that means in June—after following my, ah, advice, then I owe you twenty Galleons. But if you _are_," Remus grinned, almost tasting the chocolate that would soon be his, "Then you owe _me_ twenty Galleons. Deal?"

James's face was bemused, and he shrugged, "Ah, why not? You've got a deal."

"Great," Remus smiled, his eyes glinting. "But here's the thing about my plan—you're going to have to be one _hell_ of an actor, and you're going to have to make another bet…."

As James listened in to Remus's idea, his eyes grew very wide, his mouth dropped open, and he said "You want me to do _what_?!" several times over. Truly, Remus J. Lupin was an accomplished Marauder to think up such a plot. And that plot, as crazy and far-fetched as it was, might be insane enough to work.


	2. II

**Bets, Belligerence, & Bliss**

By SXS

Disclaimer: I don't own any copyrighted aspects of this story nor did I intend any copyright infringement.

* * *

**Chapter Two: A Boisterous Bet Begins**

Lily Evans hated Mondays.

Or maybe it was just this one, as particularly dreary and rainy it was. The day, even in the short hours of the morning, had not been going so well. She had hit her head while waking up, and had spilt her color-changing nail polish on her Transfiguration textbook, which was now changing from metallic orange to neon green. Lily was in a rush, gliding down the stairs like the master of being punctual, to breakfast.

When she sat down and put her elbows on the table, one of them landed right into a stick of butter. Groaning, she tried to siphon it off, but she was distracted by the daily owls, and accidentally burned a hole in the elbow of her robe. Well, at least the butter came off.

"Morning, Lily!"

Lily looked up for a moment, and then quickly looked down again. It was James Potter, headed her way, like he did every morning, probably to ask her to Hogsmeade or present her with flowers or to hex a first-year to show how manly he was (not that Lily found hexing first-years manly.)

Mondays—they were just absolutely horrid.

"Hello Potter," she greeted shortly. But despite her brief and icy greeting, he plopped himself down next to her. Potter just wouldn't get the hint, would he? He never did—Lily didn't want to talk to him! She didn't want to go to Hogsmeade, she didn't want to have a study session, and she _didn't_ want to be his girlfriend! How hard is that to understand, anyway?

"I see you've been having some, ah, robe issues," he noticed tactlessly. Lily felt a blush creeping up her neck and cheeks, and immediately ignored it. Why was she blushing around such an idiot? He probably took it as some sort of innuendo for him to—

"Blushing, eh?" he grinned winningly, or what he thought was winningly, because Lily just thought it looked rather pompous and bigheaded. "Allow me," he waved his wand briefly, and her robes patched themselves up. Lily nodded her head curtly in thanks, but Potter just couldn't _help_ but continue.

"So, um," he said, attempting his whole bashful act, "D'you think I deserve a reward for mending your robes?"

"Too good for a 'thank you,' eh, Potter?" Lily retorted with an air of annoyance. Potter cringed a bit, as if a bug had stung him, but persisted.

"I meant something like," he continued, "Oh, I dunno, _going with me to Hogsmeade next weekend_, perhaps?" He asked this in a casual manner, running his hand through his hair. Lily hated how he did that—it was as if he wanted it to look windswept and messy all the time, what a show off….

"No, Potter," Lily replied stonily, and almost immediately. He looked a bit downcast, but then his face brightened up as he thought of an idea.

"I've got a proposal, Lily," Potter exclaimed, out of the blue. "How about a _bet_?"

"A bet?" Lily repeated, cringing. Any sort of "bet" James Potter concocted probably wouldn't be much of a bet at all—more like another date-request-tactic. Nevertheless, why not? It's not like Lily's day was going to be any better, perhaps poking a little fun at Potter and his bet would lighten it up a tad. "Well…why not. What's your bet suggestion, eh Potter?"

Eagerly, he rubbed his hands together and began to explain, "You see, I was thinking of an idea that _does _involve going to Hogsmeade together as a date," Lily rolled her eyes—predictable Potter, she should've known, but she let him continue, "So here's the bet," he announced excitedly, "I'm convinced that I can convince you to say yes to going to Hogsmeade with me on a date by the end of this week, got it?"

"I won't," Lily replied bluntly. "You do know that, don't you?"

"After my antics," Potter grinned happily, "You might have a few second thoughts about that one." Lily eyed him skeptically, but gestured for him to continue. "If I win," James carried on, with an air of smugness, "then you owe me three dates, and calling me 'James,' not 'Potter.'" Lily stared at him, contemplating the consequences.

Three dates with James Potter? And having to call him James, not Potter? It didn't seem too terrible if she lost, but then again, she certainly wouldn't lose. How hard, after all, would it be to say "no" to James Potter when she'd been doing it for two years already?

"And if I win?" Lily questioned, and Potter looked down quickly and muttered something. "What was that?"

"Whatever you want, anything that's not ridiculously expensive, or something insane," Potter said a bit louder. Lily could feel her day getting better.

"_Anything_?" she gasped with relish. "I could ask you to stop?"

"Stop what?"

"You."

"Stop me…? Well I suppose I could stop er, hexing kids for fun," Potter said quickly, trying to pretend he didn't know what she meant. But a chance like this was too great to pass up.

"If _I_ win, then you will have to stop asking me to Hogsmeade until the end of…_seventh year_, say, _and_ you'll stop trying to make me fall in love with you with those stupid pranks and flowers and chocolates all the time _and_ you'll stop speaking to me unless it's absolutely necessary," Lily declared confidently. Potter was gaping at her as if she had a large sea serpent emerge from her ears.

"All that, just on a measly bet?" he croaked, his face paling considerably. Lily smirked. Then Potter looked her straight in the eyes, determined hazel meeting confident viridian, and she could feel the blush rising again. _Why_ was that happening? Potter suddenly grinned again.

"Well if you're going to pile on consequences, then I might as well, too!" he smiled. Lily's blush intensified, although Potter wasn't noticing. He continued confidently, "If I win—here's one last result. If I win, you owe me a _kiss_."

Now it was Lily's turn to pale considerably. Kiss James Potter? Who on earth would even want to be more than three feet near him, apart from his adoring Marauders? Then again, if Lily won, Potter wouldn't bother her until the end of seventh year—two years without the stupid invites to Hogsmeade or the idiotic innuendos he came up with. Two _years_ and no Potter! There couldn't be anything better, really…and plus, Lily wouldn't lose. Of course she wouldn't—it's not like she actually had feelings for him or anything, no, of course not, nothing like that….

"You've got a bet, Potter."


	3. III

**Bets, Belligerence, & Bliss**

By SXS

Disclaimer: I don't own any copyrighted aspects of this story nor did I intend any copyright infringement.

* * *

**Chapter Three: He's Willing to Work Whimsically to Win**

James Potter was the master of pranks.

The boy could do anything from simple-yet-effective vomiting hexes to more specialized spells that involved doing an embarrassing dance whenever a certain word was said. He was extremely knowledgeable on mischief-making devices, and could probably write a book entitled _The Anatomy of a Dungbomb_. He knew just about every secret passageway in and out of Hogwarts, and could probably be a professor himself on how to escape punishment and wreak irreversible havoc.

So now, he just had to apply all that know-how to several charming ploys to win the heart of his one and only, Lily Evans. How hard could it be?

"Can't be any harder than when we charmed every suit of armor to belch out slugs, rats, and toads in fourth year, right?" James asked himself hesitantly.

"Nervous?" inquired his housemate and closest friend, Sirius Black, who was currently putting a playful spell on Peter Pettigrew's socks that would make them tickle his feet after he put them on and couldn't be removed unless he declared, "Sirius Black is seriously the sexiest guy around" out loud.

"N-No," James lied unconvincingly. Sirius shot him a skeptical look, and James corrected himself. "Yeah, I am, actually. I've never done something this…extensive before. With pranks it's like, hit and run, you know? Well, I dunno—I hardly know what I'm saying, really. How did you know I was nervous, anyway?"

"Easy," Sirius replied, clapping James on the back, "You always talk to yourself when you're nervous. Now go get 'er, Prongs. Good luck!"

James, heartened by Sirius's advice, grabbed his hat off his bed, eagerly jammed it on his head, and headed out to the common room, where he had many an idea on how to charm Lily—through charms, actually. When he got halfway down the stairs, however, he screamed, "DAMN YOU, SIRIUS!"

Sirius Black stretched and lay elegantly on his bed, grinning.

"Perpetual Shrinking Charm, Temporary Sticking Charm, and a friend in need of a hat," Sirius muttered to himself, grinning, "Works _every_ time…."

* * *

Lily Evans was having a most flattering, yet embarrassing day.

This morning, at breakfast, there were slips of bring pink paper cut into heart-shapes that rained down from the Great Hall's ceiling that read:

_Here eyes are like peridot, shining through the night.  
No one could be cross with her, not even out of spite.  
Lily is so beautiful, with her shiny red hair.  
And if she says no when I ask her to Hogsmeade,  
I'll be in despair.  
Love, James Potter_

Lily noticed that several other girls had taken the notes, and ripped off the _Love, James Potter_ part and stuck them in their robes lovingly. She rolled her eyes; why anyone would take to Potter was beyond her. Funnily enough, the papers were sprayed with a lily-scented perfume. When she sat down to eat her breakfast, she noticed her piece of toast was in the shape of a heart that read "James loves Lily so much more than Quidditch." She rolled her eyes, magically reversed one of the d's in Quidditch, and cleverly took a few choice bites so that it ended up reading, "James is a bitch."

After breakfast, Lily went to Charms. When she entered, the entire classroom was a bright pink color, with a portrait of her on one of the walls. Professor Flitwick was trying valiantly to stop the ceiling from raining down chocolates, but wasn't winning that battle. Underneath the portrait of Lily were words in sparkling golden letters that read "The Most Beautiful Girl in the School, Love, James Potter." Lily felt the blush creeping up to her cheeks again, and shot a look at James Potter, who was now charming all the desks to begin serenading Lily.

In Potions, Professor Slughorn declared they were going to have a surprise lesson on Love Potions, and that Potter and Lily were to be paired together. He kept slipping in compliments on her appearance and voice, as well as loudly announcing that what he smelled in the Love Potion was lilies and his mother's pot roast. Afterwards, she saw Potter slipping Professor Slughorn a large box of expensive crystallized pineapple. So he thought he could buy his way into her heart, did he?

That thought evaporated during Transfiguration, however, when Potter walked in confidently with Transfigured-on rabbit ears, a fluffy tail, a triangular, pink nose, and large rabbit feet. Professor McGonagall looked as if Voldemort had just entered her classroom offering cotton candy. Lily, however, scoffed and returned to her work. Potter hopped around the classroom, amid the shrieks of mirth and delight among their classmates. Peter Pettigrew conjured a violin and began to play it rather well, and James began to sing _Cupid's Arrow_ by Celestina Warbeck. It was a bit off-key, but Lily couldn't help but smile—how did Potter know that was her favorite Celestina Warbeck song? Potter then pulled out a large bundle of flowers, and tapped his wand against it.

"_Multus magis_!" he boomed, a bit too enthusiastically, because instead of the bouquet multiplying reasonably, the entire class was suddenly up to their neck in blossoms. Professor McGonagall had to blast the doors and windows open so the flowers could spill out.

Now, during lunch, Lily was telling her friends all about it.

"But that's so sweet!" insisted Alice Carpenter. "Isn't that simply darling, Frank?"

Frank Longbottom, Alice's longtime boyfriend, agreed knowingly, "It's definitely not everyday a bloke is willing to make a complete fool of himself for a girl, you know, Lily?"

"I suppose it's nice of him," Lily agreed grudgingly, "But have you noticed he only tries to win me over with compliments about my appearance and gifts?"

"Sometimes that's all some guys think appeal to girls," explained Frank. "But really, they have reason to think like that; girls spend so much time caring about how they look and ranting about it that it's pretty easy for us to think it's all _they_ care about, too."

Lily stopped then, chewed on her potatoes, and thought.

Her thoughts, though, were suddenly interrupted when a skinny figure garbed in red soared across the four House tables. When she realized who it was, Lily's mouth dropped open in shock.

James Potter was wearing his ruby-red Quidditch robes and soaring around on his broomstick. He had a large bag slung over his shoulder filled with flowers and candies. He was tossing it all in Lily's general direction, and seemed to have a very strong Shield Charm, because the prefects' spells weren't really having any effect on him. Mr. Filch was absolutely livid, but all the teachers were watching in amused amazement. Potter then muttered something and flicked his wand several times, resulting in four large, silvery white equine figures to burst out of the end of his wand. They seemed to be large, shining stags. Each stag was currently gliding on a House table.

"Patronuses!" gasped Frank, who was in awe. "That's _insanely_ advanced magic! My _mum_ even has trouble with them! They're post-NEWT level, too."

"Who knew Potter could perform magic that didn't have to do with pranks," Lily commented, trying to sound unimpressed. Alice shot her a skeptical look, and Lily sighed; she couldn't hide it—James Potter _was_ really going all-out on this bet. Without warning, several bright yellow and orange sparklers exploded from the walls to form the words "James Potter loves Lily Evans." At that, Lily couldn't help but smile.

Suddenly, however, Lily heard someone from the Slytherin table shout, "_CONSTUS_!" and Potter's broom stopped in midair. Potter, unable to immediately stop with it, was thrown forward at a terrible velocity and hit the Ravenclaw table face-first before he was able to cast a spell.

"Oh my god!" shrieked Alice, and the rest of the room was in dismay. "I hope he's all right! A fall like that definitely means the hospital wing!"

"_PRONGS_!" came a terrible scream; Lily turned around; Sirius Black's skin was whiter than snow, his eyes burning. Peter Pettigrew was glaring venomously at the Slytherin table, and Remus Lupin had fallen out of his seat in shock. Lily couldn't help but feel guilty.

For the first time in her life, she hoped that James Potter was going to be alright.


	4. IV

**Bets, Belligerence, & Bliss**

By SXS

Disclaimer: I don't own any copyrighted aspects of this story nor did I intend any copyright infringement.

* * *

**Chapter Four: Halting the Hazard**

Lily Evans could hardly breathe.

The teachers began to intervene; Professor Flitwick ordered his house to evacuate the table for a moment, as Madam Pomfrey inspected the now-unconscious James Potter. His entire face was drenched a mixture of blood and the mashed potatoes he had fallen onto. Professor Dumbledore's blue eyes seemed to burn with worry as he stared over, and Professor McGonagall was glaring at the Slytherin table with utmost rage.

"D-D'you think he'll be alright?" whispered Lily, and felt Alice grip her shoulder firmly.

"Madam Pomfrey hasn't ever failed," Alice assured, but sounded a bit shaky, herself. "If that James Potter just hadn't been flying around at dinner on a broomstick—why would he be doing that, anyway?"

"I made a bet with him," Lily stated apathetically. Alice stared over, and Lily continued, "I made a bet that if I said yes to a date with him by the end of this week, then I'd owe him three dates, calling him by his first name, and a kiss. And if I won, then he'd never speak to me unless it was absolutely necessary ever again."

"_Lily_!" squeaked Alice worriedly, "I can't _believe_ you!"

"What?" Lily responded, already guilty enough. "It's just a bet!"

"I _know_, but the stakes are really serious for him!" Alice insisted, "You _have _to talk to him and call it off before something like this happens again!"

"But he's unconscious," Lily muttered feebly. Alice gave her a look, and then left the table without another word. Lily sat there, looking at the Slytherin table, where a small group of Slytherins were laughing and clapping Severus Snape on the back. Lily grimaced; Severus probably was behind this…it seemed so long ago that they had been best friends.

Overcome with the mixed guilt of the severity of the bet and of Potter's injury, Lily stood up and headed off.

* * *

Sirius Cygnus Padfoot Black was going to bloody _murder_ Snivellus Whatever-his-middle-name-was Snape. 

"That _bastard_, I ought to _kill_ him," Sirius spat angrily, on his way to the Hospital Wing with Peter and Remus. Peter was stricken with worry, but Remus seemed strangely calm. "I saw him and all his buddies patting him on the back like he was some sort of _hero_—well let's he how that hero fares against my Stomach Bursting Hex."

"Snape didn't do it, Padfoot," Remus said evenly. "And even though I know there are many other reasons why murdering and bursting his stomach is justified, this isn't one of them."

"What're you talking about, Moony?" questioned Peter, who also quite angry with the incident. "I saw all those Slytherins nearly _snogging_ him after the incident."

"That's because I tipped off one of them falsely," Remus explained calmly. "It was me who made James's broom stop—but let me explain," he said quickly, as Sirius abruptly whirled around, drew his wand, and pointed it at Remus's neck with a most frightening expression. Remus continued when he realized Sirius was not going to drive a wand through his neck, "James and I made a bet. It was about him winning Lily over, and this was only part of it. I am giving him an _enormous_ advantage, so it is unlikely I will lose. Oh—and the bet was that he and Lily would be together by the end of seventh year, or probably sooner, definitely sooner, I haven't had chocolate in two days and it's practically _killing_ me…" Here, Peter shot him a befuddled expression, but let him continue. Remus further explained the plan, and when he was done, left Sirius with his mouth hanging open and Peter chewing his fingernails.

"Will it _work_?" gasped Sirius, his eyes shining with a new respect for Remus.

"Of course it will," Remus replied briskly, "Nothing stands between me and my chocolate."

"Wait…" Peter interjected, still trying to piece together the plan. "So, why was the whole accident necessary?"

"So Lily would visit James in the Hospital Wing," Remus replied matter-of-factly. "And they could have a very heartfelt discussion about their feelings for each other."

"Heartfelt?" scoffed Sirius, now grinning, "Remus, in case you _haven't_ noticed, Lily thinks James is the world's biggest prat. I'll be you four Galleons she won't even show up."

"Make that six and you're on," Remus replied, with a hungry glint in his eye.

"I'll throw in two if Lily makes it for you, Moony," Peter offered, digging in his pockets. Sirius was about to joke with Remus, but instead caught sight of his slightly maniacal grin and arranged his face into a bemused expression.

* * *

James Potter was utterly amazed. 

Remus's idea was pure genius—everything had worked accordingly, and it had all worked just as Remus had said. He somehow _knew_ the teachers would hardly intervene because they all rather liked James, and because they knew his intentions were harmless, and only for show. After all, they knew he could inflict much more considerable damage, and Remus had predicted that they were relieved it wasn't something involving multiplying Dungbombs, like last week. Remus also predicted that Snivellus would be quick to take the glory for James's apparent downfall, and one last thing that had James's mind whirling.

Lily Evans had come to visit him.

When she entered, Remus, Peter, and Sirius were still visiting James, talking about how to charm Snivellus to bleat like a sheep constantly. The door creaked open a bit, and a tress of auburn hair could be seen. James's heart skipped a couple beats, hoping for the best.

And really, it was the best.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Sirius had screamed, as he jumped up out of his seat and waved his arms vigorously. "Utterly—ridiculously—MOONY!" Peter had shrugged noncommittally and handed Remus a couple Galleons, and Sirius eyed him menacingly as Remus received another four.

"We're sorry, Lily, but we're going to have to go," Remus announced abruptly, and James felt slightly disappointed at Lily's alarm towards being alone with him in the room. "I have to take care of my, ah…pet rabbit."

"Is that what you mean when you talk about your 'furry little problem?'" Lily questioned.

"Sort of," Remus said, and Sirius grunted, still sore from losing the bet. The three boys rose out of their seats and shuffled out of the hospital wing. Remus, though, quickly turned around, as if realizing something; ran over to James and whispered urgently, "Let her call off the bet, like we said, and_ improvise_." He then hurried off.

* * *

Lily Evans sat rigidly in the straight-backed chair next to James's bed. His face was not scarred or bloody anymore, although he had several bandages on his head and neck area, and his cheek had a large bruise. Lily felt the guilt bubbling up within her again, and thought about what Alice had said. 

"P-Potter," she stammered, unsure of her words. "I think we should call the bet off."

Potter looked very shocked, and replied, "I don't want to."

"Why not? If it's gotten you injured this badly, I mean, we can't let it continue!" gasped Lily, wringing Potter's sheets. "You don't want to get hurt again, do you?"

"But—but, no! If we call it off now, how else will I ever get to go on more than one date with you? This is my only chance to get it right!" insisted Potter, hazel eyes staring into vivid green ones.

"Oh, why does it _matter_?!" exclaimed Lily, throwing her arms in the air, "Just ask another girl, there are plenty who are prettier than I am, anyway!"

"It _matters_," Potter pressed, "because I _love_ you. Only you."

Lily suddenly felt her chest sort of explode with emotion; it contracted and let out a pang, and she felt a hot blush rising to her cheeks. Her grip tightened on the edge of her chair, and she couldn't look into Potter's eyes. Suddenly, her mouth felt very dry, and she couldn't find any words to say.

"Here," Potter suggested, dropping his gaze, "Let's make a deal. Let's end the bet right now, okay?"

"U-Um, sure," Lily responded, not really sure at all.

"Lily Evans, will you go with me to Hogsmeade next weekend on a date?"

Lily felt herself begin to sweat; it wasn't supposed to be this hard. Just by saying no, she would ensure two Potter-free years—two years where the obnoxious James Potter would not constantly ask her to Hogsmeade, shower her in false compliments, or dump various gifts on her. But then she looked up, and found James staring at her again. His hazel eyes had an expression she'd never seen him show before; compassion. Her heart was beating faster.

No—_no_! This couldn't be happening; after all, didn't James just want her because she was pretty, as someone cute on his arm to show off? He didn't actually love her, did he? He didn't actually even _know_ her; the two had never been close. So how could he possibly say he loved her with such conviction? She _couldn't_ say yes, she just couldn't.

And yet….

Lily opened her mouth, and gave her shaky answer.

* * *

A/N: Lots of POV changes, sorry. Answer in the next chapter, in case you didn't catch it. 


	5. V

**Bets, Belligerence, & Bliss**

By SXS

Disclaimer: I don't own any copyrighted aspects of this story nor did I intend any copyright infringement.

* * *

**Chapter Five: Surrendering the Splendid Spoken Sweetness**

Lily Evans shut her eyes, and took a deep breath.

"N-No."

Her voice was shaking. Her arms sort of gave a shudder, as if her entire body wanted her to say otherwise. But she just _couldn't_ say yes. James Potter, after all, had never given a reason _why_ he loved her other than the fact that he thought she was pretty and wonderful—but for what, really? How was she supposed to know that it wasn't just a shallow crush that would fade?

"W-What?" Potter spluttered, blanching. "No?"

"No," Lily replied, trying to sound firmer and failing. She couldn't meet his eyes, which she was sure were burning furiously. She stood up stiffly, still staring at her feet. "This means I win." She sneaked a gaze at Potter, and immediately wished she hadn't.

His face was ablaze with emotion; angry, devastated, and dumbstruck all at the same time. Lily's began to feel dizzy, as if his glare was affecting her thinking. He opened his mouth to say something, but then, probably remembering the terms of their bet, didn't. She turned away, and headed straight out of the Hospital Wing and back into the Common Room without another word.

On the way there, Lily couldn't keep her mind off of James's expression. He looked sincerely and thoroughly let down, as if it had been all her fault—which it hadn't! If he didn't make the stupid bet in the first place…but, then again, it was her idea to call it off so suddenly…and it was her who said no, an answer she wasn't even exactly sure of.

"Oh, what am I thinking?" Lily muttered to herself as she reached the portrait. She mumbled the password and slipped in, hoping no one would speak to her for awhile, so she could sort out her feelings.

However, Alice approached Lily again, her eyes excited.

"You won't believe it!" Alice squealed, "Guess who just asked me to Hogsmeade on _Valentines Day_!"

"Frank," Lily said apathetically, and Alice looked distraught at her lack of enthusiasm.

"Lily, is there something wrong?" Alice questioned, concerned. Lily turned away from her, and headed off in the corner to complete her homework, which was sure to take awhile, seeing as she was too overcome with guilt in Herbology today to actually pay attention to information given about Chinese Chomping Cabbages. Lily sighed; not even the toil and predictability of homework could get her mind of today's events….

* * *

A few hours later, Lily was finishing up an essay for Professor Flitwick on the Fidelus Charm. It would have normally been fairly simple, and Lily would've gone to bed hours earlier, but there was that little voice in the back of her mind that couldn't stop talking about James Potter.

_Am I going insane?_ Lily wondered, frustrated. _Why would I even be _interested_ in James—I mean, Potter?_

He's attractive, the voice mentioned, but that wasn't the half of it. He was highly intelligent; even his pranks sometimes had magic aspects that Lily couldn't begin to comprehend. He was very good at Quidditch, or so Lily had heard, not really knowing much about Quidditch. _And_, the voice added with a zing, he's single.

But really, Lily argued with herself (now _knowing_ she was going insane), how was she to _know_ his intentions were good? Sure, he said he loved her, but so did her ex-boyfriend, Amos Diggory (Lily could still remember James—no, _not_ James—_Potter_ had thrown a raucous party when they broke up, resulting in Lily bellowing her head off at him.) Amos had been nice enough, he was a Hufflepuff after all, but one day when they were talking about why they loved each other so much, he only seemed to come up with "you're so pretty."

It all went downhill from there, and she broke up with him two weeks after that conversation.

And also, Lily didn't really _know_ Potter at all. He could be caught snogging some other girl the next week, for all Lily knew. There was a large abundance of girls who would just _love_ to get him alone with them, owing to his Quidditch and Marauder reputation. He could easily run off with one of them, leaving Lily out in the cold.

But, the voice retorted smartly, he hasn't run off with any of them. He's only been interested in_ you_.

"Oh, I don't know!" gasped an exasperated Lily, abandoning her essay for breakfast the next morning.

"Don't know what?"

Lily turned around to face James Potter, his face and neck restored to health. She stared at him blankly, as her throat had inexplicably gone dry again.

It was _his_ fault! If he hadn't started being so _nice_, if he hadn't made the stupid _bet_, Lily would've been perfectly fine with always saying "no" to his requests. He wouldn't be stuck in her head, refusing to leave. If she kept talking to him, Lily realized, he never would. And when something is disturbing Lily Evans so much she can't even adequately do her Charms homework, it has to go.

So, obviously, the easiest way to keep Potter out of her head and from disturbing her was to keep up with their bet and let him fade out.

"Lily," Potter began again, running his hand through his hair, and Lily made a face. "I want to talk to you about the bet and everything."

"I thought we had a deal," she pressed.

"Look, can't we just call it off? I had no idea you would take it this seriously," he insisted, wringing his wrists. "I just wished so badly you'd say yes, so I made that stupid bet, and now it's not going right. I just wanted a date with the prettiest girl in the school, that's all!" he smiled warmly, but Lily felt her insides squirm angrily.

Prettiest girl in Hogwarts, was she? That confirmed it—he didn't see anything else in her. All he ever said to her, all he ever came up with was that she was pretty. He didn't see anything else in her, apart from her looks. To think he actually meant that "I love you," to think Lily actually believed it for a moment….

"Is that all you can think of?" she shot back, colder than she had intended.

"Lily!" he pleaded, exasperated. Then his voice changed from pleading to almost-angry impatience, "Would you just _listen_?! I made a mistake—okay? Big deal, so what!? I want things back to normal, don't you understand?" Lily felt her temper flare up as he spoke to her in such a condescending manner.

"If you wanted things to be normal, you should've never made the bet! It's about time _you_ started to understand, Potter, that when you make mistakes, there are consequences!" Lily erupted, and watched in near horror as Potter's face went redder than she had ever seen it.

"I can't believe this!" he bellowed, waving his arms wildly. "I go _all out_ for you, and all I get is some stupid lecture about how I have to watch out for mistakes? Do you _know_ what I had to go through?"

"Oh yes," Lily replied sarcastically, "Transfiguring yourself into a rabbit sure is life-threatening."

"Can't you see?!" he yelled, "I _love_ you, Lily! I think you're just the best, which means you're the most beautiful person I've ever laid my eyes on and you just treat me like _trash_!"

"It really doesn't sound like it," replied Lily, her heart pounding. "It doesn't sound like you want anything to do with me other than the fact that I'm pretty."

James gave a loud "UGH!" in frustration, and glared at her. Lily's skin suddenly developed a coat of goose-bumps as James's eyes bore into her. Then his facial expression changed completely, and the only emotion that Lily could see in his eyes was a deep sadness. He said something that Lily thought would make her feel triumphant, because it was a signal that she had won the argument, but it didn't. Instead, she suddenly felt a shakiness take over her, and a lump beginning to form in her throat.

"Fine, I won't talk with you anymore," he muttered gloomily, turning around and walking away. "I give up."

* * *

A/N: It's not at all over. But if you read the first chapter well, you would've known that already. 


	6. VI

**Bets, Belligerence, & Bliss**

By SXS

Disclaimer: I don't own any copyrighted aspects of this story nor did I intend any copyright infringement.  
A/N: I rewrote this because I was dissatisfied with the previous version of Chapter Six, sorry.

* * *

**Chapter Six: A Lovable Lily Look-alike**

Sirius Black could probably make at least a third of the female population at Hogwarts do whatever he said.

Perhaps it was his devilishly handsome face, or maybe it was his deliciously grin-inspiring charm, but whatever it was, he was more than happy to deploy his charms to find the perfect girl to make Lily Evans jealous. This was all according to Remus's master plan, of course. Sirius had to admit, that werewolf was pretty damn smart.

"Look for a redhead," Remus had advised, "Preferably with light-colored eyes, skinny, oval face, full lips, doesn't wear an over-excessive amount of makeup, friendly, polite, reasonable, a good actress, but will not get too close to James on any costs. But will do just about anything you say, of course."

"You got it, Moony," Sirius replied, "Would you like a Butterbeer with that?"

Remus had flung a pillow at him, and Sirius was now off to spend his evening break girl-hunting for Remus's plan. What had this world come to?

Sirius had been sauntering through hallway after hallway, although no one ever questioned where he was going, lest they wanted to be the butt of the next Marauder prank.

"Hi Sirius," cooed a girlish voice, accompanied by a gaggle of giggles. Sirius looked over his shoulder to see two blondes and a brunette—clearly unsuitable. He waved politely, almost dismissively, and continued on. Even if he could charm one of their perfectly-conditioned heads the same shade as Evans's hair, none of them seemed to have the intelligence or the acting prowess that Remus required. He sure was picky.

Sirius then promptly ran into exactly who he was looking for.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" the redheaded girl had spilled a vial of a bluish potion on Sirius's robes, and dropped her books on the floor. She hastily scrambled to pick it up, her face bright red.

"Hello," Sirius said pleasantly, noticing her hair color. "And who might you be?"

"Oh," she looked up again at Sirius, either realizing who he was or realizing what he looked like, and gasped a little bit. "H-Hi, I'm Gwendolyn Reynolds." Sirius's heart fell a bit in disappointment when he noticed her large, horn-rimmed glasses, unflattering clothing choices, and nervous expression on her flushed face. She kept looking around nervously, as if she was afraid someone was staring at her, but her eyes were the perfect shade of turquoise that would satisfy Remus. This girl was skinny, with an oval face, full lips, and no makeup—but she looked dwarfed and scrawny under her oversized robes, she kept chewing her lips nervously, her forehead had a mild case of acne, her rather large ears poked out from the sides of her head, and her hair was an uncombed mess slung in a ponytail.

"Come with me, Gwendolyn," Sirius proffered an arm, "I'd like to ask you a favor. But first, let's ah…clean you up a bit."

"W-What?" she stammered, her face redder than her hair because she was linking arms with Sirius. "No, really, um, sorry I don't know your name, but, um, I mean—I'm clean, I showered this morning, I mean…"

"No, not like that," Sirius replied, "You'll see."

* * *

James Potter was very impatient and utterly bored. 

Remus, James, and Peter were sitting in the Room of Requirement, yawning and consuming chocolate frogs. Remus was lazily scanning the Daily Prophet, while Peter and James were playing catch with a Puffskein. It squealed in discomfort.

"Kind of sounds like you after a Transfiguration exam, eh Wormtail?" James joked. Peter stuck out his tongue indignantly, and flung the Puffskein at James's face.

"More like your singing after a couple firewhiskeys," retorted Peter. James was about to reply, when the door of the room burst open, revealing Sirius Black and a redheaded girl.

James's first impression, which he blurted aloud was, "Oi, Sirius, why'd you bring a mini-Professor McGonagall with you?"

The girl's face flushed, and she tried to scowl at James, but she stopped in mid-facial movement because Sirius had wrapped his arm around her waist. Her back went completely straight, and her hands fumbled with the books she was holding. Her face looked completely surprised, as if someone had just run up to her and kissed her.

"Hello," Remus stood up, and offered a hand for her to shake. "I'm Remus Lupin, the man who is currently wrapped around you is Sirius Black, the short, blonde one here is Peter Pettigrew, and lastly, James Potter. We're all sixth years. And what is your name?"

"G-Gwendolyn Reynolds, and I'm a sixth-year too. I think I'm in your Astronomy class," she choked out, still not comprehending any of it. "I don't mean to be rude, but what am I doing here?"

The Marauders relayed the plan, and her role to play. Her face was now not beet-red, but very pale, her eyes wide, her fists clenched. She bit her lip again, looking at James apprehensively.

"Yes?" he questioned, unmercifully scanning her figure and face.

"So…I have to date you?" she inquired nervously.

"Just pretend to," corrected Sirius, who still had not let go of her waist. She seemed to have noticed because she turned red again and stopped talking.

"B-But," she objected, finding her voice again, "I don't think I'm cut out for making Lily Evans jealous. I mean, she's in that class too, and I know she's really very pretty—"

"Damn right," James commented, and then gestured for her to continue.

"And I'm not really that—you know, I mean, my hair's a mess and I wear these ugly glasses and everything, I really don't think you could get anyone jealous with me on your arm, to be honest, I'm sorry, but," she continued to ramble. Sirius put a hand over her mouth, and she blushed again, silenced.

"Then we'll do a bit of tweaking," James suggested calmly. Gwendolyn shot him a skeptical look.

"Oh, you'd be surprised what I learned from my mum," Remus informed Gwendolyn.

* * *

Peter Pettigrew was befuddled. 

He was not quite sure what Remus was doing to Gwen in the chamber next to theirs. A door had formed there an hour ago when Remus had muttered, "I need some place where I can give this girl some appearance adjustment." Peter, James, and Sirius were now sitting next to each other in large armchairs, tossing the Puffskein and watching the clock closely.

"Twenty till Astronomy," murmured Sirius. "Moony sure is taking his sweet time."

"I think we should get going," Peter suggested, "Remus'll catch up to us, right?"

"Yeah, c'mon Pete, Sirius," James got up. He looked around the room, as if savoring it. "Pity we can't make this place Plottable. It'd be a nice addition to the map."

"If wishes were fishes," Sirius began, but stopped, maybe because he had forgotten the rest of the proverb, but probably because the doors to Remus's "tweaking chamber" had burst open to unveil a very tired-looking but determined Remus, and a girl no one would've recognized to be Gwendolyn Reynolds before.

"_Nice_, Remus," commented James.

"Wow!" squeaked Peter, nearly clapping his hands. "I don't even recognize her!"

But it was Sirius who was most astounded, and muttered a "_Whoa_," his eyes wide and scanning Gwendolyn thoroughly, with raised eyebrows and an impressed grin. He wolf whistled, and Gwendolyn turned a bright red.

* * *

Lily Evans was supposed to be feeling elated, but instead, she was feeling downtrodden, replaced, and used. 

Her focus was not on her Astronomy work, nor on the conversation Alice and Perry Simons, a Ravenclaw, were making. It was not on her telescope, which she was gripping tightly with her hand. It was not even on Sirius Black, who had just thrown a sparkler at a group of fourth-years who were sneaking out of the castle.

It was on James Potter, and that girl he was flirting with shamelessly.

Who _was_ she, even? Did she even belong in the class? Lily had certainly never seen her before. The girl was smiling politely, tucking a strand of reddish hair behind her ear, laughing at all of James's jokes, and basically being a complete suck-up. Lily immediately detested her.

Lily couldn't comprehend why she was so furious; surely she would be glad that Potter had moved on and would now stop annoying her with constant requests? He had already stopped talking to her, which was a relief, wasn't it? Lily expected she'd be eternally jubilated, but she felt a cold disappointment welling up inside. But it couldn't be towards this new girl, who she'd never seen before…as a prefect, it was probably only appropriate to ask her to leave, now, wasn't it? Yes, she'd make that girl leave—it was prefect duties, after all. Yes, that was it.

"Excuse me," Lily interrupted James's joke about how a werewolf, vampire, and Professor Dumbledore all went into a bar. The girl looked up expectantly, a shadow of a smile on her face. Potter simply stared at her, bemused.

"Yes?"

"This Astronomy class is strictly for Ravenclaw and Gryffindor sixth years, and if you aren't—"

"I am a Ravenclaw sixth year and I do belong in this class," the girl objected smoothly. Lily spluttered a bit, and she continued, "My name's Gwendolyn Reynolds, and I have attended this Astronomy class everyday for the past year. I'm _also_ a Ravenclaw prefect, so I would suggest you think before making false accusations." Lily immediately silenced, and glared.

"My apologies—_Reynolds_," she spat, trying to fill her words with as much malice as possible. "But I've never seen you here before."

"Perhaps you have," Reynolds replied, "My hair is usually in a messy ponytail, I usually wear horn-rimmed glasses, and loose robes. Remember me now?"

Lily was taken aback—yes, she did remember a girl like that, but that girl never talked, much less received any attention from James Potter…but then again, this Reynolds had the same oval face and complexion as that other girl, and Lily looked around, checking to see if she was there. She wasn't. Reynolds was right.

An inexplicable feeling of rage boiled up in Lily as she turned on her heel, and huffed back to her telescope. She could hear Reynolds giving a tinkling laugh and Potter making a snide comment. Her face burned as she stood back at her telescope, glaring through its lens.

"That utter _brat_," she grumbled. Alice turned to her.

"Who are you talking about?"

"Gwendolyn Reynolds."

"…Who?"

"My point exactly! I've never seen her before, and now she just comes strutting in and sucking up to Potter, laughing at all his jokes and twirling her hair and telling me off—as if _she_ was some sort of _princess_…!"

"Oh, that girl talking to James?"

"You mean flirting with mercilessly? He's probably just doing it to make _me_ jealous!" Lily huffed, and then realized what she had said. _Yes_, she thought triumphantly, _that was it._ He was only doing it to make Lily jealous, so Lily would speak to him again! Huh, and he thought she'd fall for something like that? Well he was thoroughly and utterly mistaken. Lily Evans was _not_ jealous.

"Well, it's working," Alice replied loftily. Lily reddened, and glared.

"Alice," she addressed tersely, and then exclaimed rather loudly, "I am _not_ in love with James Potter!"

All the students went silent for a moment, a few looking in Lily's direction and sniggering at her. Professor Turner, their instructor, gave her a skeptical look and took a few points off from Gryffindor from disturbing the lesson. Lily reddened even more, and scowled.

"I'm not!" she muttered to herself determinedly.

Her dreams that night, however, begged to differ.


	7. VII

**Bets, Belligerence, & Bliss**

By SXS

Disclaimer: see disclaimer in Chapter I

* * *

**Chapter Seven: ****Delightfully Denied Dreams and Dramatic Dares**

Lily Evans had no idea where she was.

It seemed to be a corridor at Hogwarts, but she didn't now which one. There were suits of armor lining the walls and she even caught sight of Mrs. Norris slinking about, but as much as she walked down the corridor, it never seemed to end. Lily was utterly perplexed, and wondered if this was some sort of magical wormhole she'd fallen into. She heard footsteps coming nearer.

"W-Who's there?" she called out, nervous.

"Lily? Oh hey, it's me," Lily looked behind her to see James Potter clad in Muggle clothes; a tartan tee-shirt and blue jeans. It was as if Lily had never really noticed how tall he was (probably about four inches taller than her, anyway) or now enticing he smelled. He gave off a scent that was a mixture of the special soaps found in the prefect bathroom and treacle tart. He smiled; her stomach gave a bizarre, fluttering feeling. She noticed, to her great relief, he had not run his hand through his messy hair, which really looked quite cute in this light, and….

Wait. This was _not_ happening. James Potter wasn't cute, appealing, and did not have a stomach-flippingly delightful smile. Or at least, Lily didn't think he did—but if he had, wouldn't she have noticed all this before?

But before she could further ponder the logical fallacies of the moment, Potter had swept her up in his arms and was beaming down at her, his hazel eyes glittering triumphantly. She attempted to struggle free, but apparently he had some sort of extra-strong grip from throwing the Quaffle around so much that her attempts merely prompted him to hold her tighter.

"Let _go_, Potter!"

"Not before you give me a _kiss_."

"That bet is _over_ and you know it! You lost, anyway!"

Without warning, he lowered his head slightly and kissed her full on the mouth. Lily could hear her own muffled sounds of protest, but silenced as she noticed how very remarkable Potter was at this. It was like one of those kisses Lily read about in her mom's romance novels when she was twelve, and desperately wanting a boyfriend like they were some sort of commodity. It wasn't too wet, too forceful, or too…anything. Lily had never expected Potter could do anything so perfectly.

"P-Potter…" she whispered shakily, when his mouth finally left hers.

"Call me James," he insisted, flashing a smile lined with straight, white teeth. He was utterly _perfect_.

"James, then," she responded quickly, but then he turned around and started to walk away. "James!" she shrieked, shocked. "Where are you going!?" he didn't respond, so she continued, "James! James—can you even hear me? James?"

"Lily?"

That was Alice's voice, not James…

"Lily, wake up!"

Lily gave a drawn-out yawn and rubbed her eyes. She was lying in quite an uncomfortable position on her bed, with her legs at slightly painful angles. She righted herself, and stared at Alice defiantly, hoping to whatever higher power there existed that Alice had not heard—

"Dreaming about James Potter, eh?"

Too late.

* * *

James Potter was having quite a good time being noticed today. 

Lily Evans couldn't seem to resist gazing at him warily during Charms, or looking up from her book at the library when he had stopped into return one entitled _Pranks and Profits: a History of Zonko's_. He had made eye contact with her during Transfiguration, and he noticed that she promptly got a considerably more pink and bit her lip—she always did that when she was nervous. James just knew.

And now, he was sitting by the lake with his "girlfriend" of a month, Gwendolyn Reynolds, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew. Sirius was flirting with Gwen outrageously, and she was responding with a flutter of eyelashes and a sophisticated smile—Gwendolyn seemed to have adjusted well to the newfound male attention and female jealousy she was receiving, if inflating her formerly-nonexistent ego a bit. Sirius seemed to have taken a rather shallow, but highly public liking of her since her tweaking session with Remus, who was currently recuperating from his "time of the month" in the hospital wing, and Madam Pompfrey had forbidden visitors. Peter was downing Cauldron Cakes like a starved man.

James, however, had his eyes glued to a certain redhead who was headed towards the Quidditch pitch with Alice Carpenter and Frank Longbottom. She looked a bit disgruntled, but probably because she was basically a third wheel to Alice and Frank, who were holding hands and looking as merry as ever. James fought the urge to call her name and invite her over, and instead settled for listening to Sirius.

"And then I said, 'Sorry, I've already got a girl on my mind. Her name's Gwendolyn Reynolds' and she just stared at me, jealous of you," Sirius was telling Gwendoyln, and she giggled. He seemed pleased.

Peter, through a mouthful of Cauldron Cakes, managed to pipe up, "'ut den you shished 'er 'nyways."

"Shut up, Wormtail," Sirius retorted, playfully punching Peter on the shoulder. Gwendolyn didn't seem to understand what he had said.

"Sirius!"

The four looked up to see a dazzling brunette waving furiously at Sirius. His grin widened, as he stood up and brushed some nonexistent dirt off of his robes. He bounded over to her enthusiastically, and James caught sight of Gwendolyn's face. It was beet-red, but not the type of red she was when Sirius had his arms around her, but the kind of red Lily turned when James accidentally flung a frog liver into her potion a few months ago and it exploded.

"Who is _that_?" Gwen hissed angrily.

"That girl he was just telling you about," Peter replied, having swallowed his fill. James nodded.

"Her name's Cassandra Peters, I think she's in Hufflepuff," elaborated James. The three stared at Cassandra and Sirius, and Gwendolyn gave an outraged hiss when she gave him a kiss on the cheek. Cassandra then hurried off, and Sirius beckoned the three of them to come with him. Peter immediately got up, and James was in the process of standing, when a strong grip on his left shoulder pulled him back down. It was Gwendolyn. James gave her a mystified stare.

"What?"

"I want Sirius to love _me_ out, not some Cassandra Peters," she spat. James gave her a bewildered expression—who would've expected docile, nervous Gwendolyn to behave like that? "I _mean_ it."

"Gwen…you're being serious?" James questioned skeptically. She nodded curtly, and James had to resist the urge to laugh. "Gwen, I don't think you realize this, but Sirius doesn't…he doesn't _love_ people. I mean, he loves me and Remus and Peter and I'm sure he'll love my future son or daughter, who he'll be the godfather of, but Sirius doesn't l_ove_ any girl like that. He ah…he either likes them or likes them _a lot_. That's just how he is, really."

Now it was Gwendolyn's turn to shoot him a confused look. James couldn't help but feel a bit of pity for her—she was so new to the whole concept of love and lust. Having been ignored and unseen by most boys for probably about her entire life, and then suddenly being thrown into it and having all the guys she'd ever used to have a crush on fawn over her certainly seemed misleading. And all the reference she had to things such as these were childhood stories about love. Perhaps that was why she thought Sirius was in love with her—she'd never really been subjected to the idea of lust. James gave her an uncomfortable glance.

"Look, I'm not sure if it's in my place to explain, but Gwen, there's a difference between love and—"

"No, you look," she snapped back, and then gave a threat that truly proved why she was in Ravenclaw—but she really would've been better suited for Slytherin. "If you don't make Sirius fall in love with me, I'll tell Lily Evans all about your little plan." James blanched.

"N-No, don't," he objected lamely.

"Well then, how about I make a bet with _you_?" she suggested, smirking superiorly. James averted her gaze nervously.

"What were you thinking?"

"If you get Sirius Black to ask me to be his _steady_ and _only_ girlfriend in the next two weeks, then I'll keep going along with your plan. If _not_, then I'll tell Lily Evans about it," she proposed. James stared. Another bet? Well, they'd been going pretty well for him so far….

"Ah, sure," he answered, knowing that if he said anything else, she'd probably go right ahead and tell Lily. Gwendolyn smirked.

"Good," and then she shot him a warning look, "and _don't_ even think about telling Sirius." She waved her wand in a quick motion and muttered something, and before James could react, he had been hit with a bluish jet of light. She looked him straight in the eye and commented in a threatening tone, "And I _will_ know if you told him—that was Verbal Alert Charm." James swallowed, and dragged himself back up to the Gryffindor common room. He immediately found Remus and told him about Gwendolyn's threatening bet that he'd agreed to.

"Merlin," Remus muttered, running a hand through his light-colored hair. "This is _some_ complication we've got here…."

* * *

A/N: Gwen's not a terrible person, she's just been forced to grow up too fast. She's suddenly used to people doing whatever she pleases (well, a lot more than in the past) and obviously has fallen for Sirius (because who doesn't?) And, as James said, she can't differentiate between love and lust. 


	8. VIII

**Bets, Belligerence, & Bliss**

By SXS

Disclaimer: see disclaimer in Chapter IV

* * *

**Chapter Eight: A Very Varied Valentine's**  
James Potter was bored to tears and extremely nervous at the same time. 

As he stifled his twentieth-or-so yawn, he stared across the table at Sirius, who was chatting up his date, Cassandra, and James's "girlfriend," (who was actually quite evil) Gwendolyn. He seemed to be saying something about goblins and warlocks, while Cassandra was smiling politely but looking rather blank, as she didn't get the joke, and Gwendolyn was laughing along in a very high-pitched and annoying manner. But then again, James probably would've fallen asleep if she wasn't.

James hadn't actually ever been with someone on Valentine's Day date before, mainly because he had fallen hard for Lily Evans in fourth year, and had never been close enough with a previous "girlfriend" (if by "girlfriend," you could count Susan Ingram in third year; the most they did was hold hands) to go on a real date. _I suppose I should be excited,_ he mused blankly, _but I'm technically alone on Valentine's Day. Again._

He hadn't seen or spoken to Lily for a whole two months now because of Remus's bet, unless it was necessary in class. It was really getting to him—even though she used to reply in a rather unpleasant manner, at least they still _spoke_ back then. Now it was just a very awkward silence, and it was really beginning to get to him. A week ago, he might've relished the stares she gave, but he wanted more than just her _looking_ at him…he wanted talking, laughing, maybe a "James, you're so funny and attractive and sweet and wonderful! Why did I always used to deny your Hogsmeade invites? Of _course_ I'll go with you!" That's all he wanted—not too much to ask for, right?

And what if the plan _didn't_ work? Would they just stay like this forever—not even speaking? James shook his head and bit his lip. No, of course not, it just _had_ to work. It just had to. He gazed over at Gwendolyn, who was now eying Sirius's arm slung around Cassandra's shoulders with obvious jealousy. He rolled his eyes, but could feel a sweat break out on the back of his neck; he only had a week now to fulfill Gwendolyn's bet's requirements—and Sirius was still going out with Cassandra and had no idea about Gwendolyn's feelings.

_What a mess…_he mentally grumbled. _I've got no Lily and this bet is no fair…_.

And if Gwendolyn told…well, he didn't want to think about that. Lily, as anyone, would probably be furious that a bet had been made over her and it wasn't actually James who had come up with it—it was Remus who had come up with the entire thing. If she found out, he would look like a _complete_fool—even more so than he already, in her eyes.

"And she said, 'Imperio?! I thought you said _indigo_!'" Sirius exclaimed loudly, and Cassandra clapped her hands together, giggling gleefully. Gwendolyn burst out in a loud peal of false laughter after Cassandra. Sirius chortled at his own joke, but all it did to James was force him out of his reverie.

"Wasn't that funny, James?" questioned Gwendolyn, her tone playful and affectionate, but her eyes were flashing angrily for him to be amusing and entertaining so Sirius could realize how _happy_ James was to have her and how _desirable_ Gwendolyn was. James merely grunted, and felt Gwendolyn's hand envelope his wrist.

"What was that, mate?" Sirius inquired, leaning over.

"Hilarious," James replied monotonously. Gwendolyn's grip tightened considerably, and James merely stood up. "I need some air, okay?" James got up quickly, despite Gwendolyn's fake whine of disappointment and tough grasp. He turned around sharply and walked out of the Three Broomsticks without another look back. He could hear Sirius give a loud sigh, and also push his chair back, excusing himself.

James stepped out in the cold February evening air. The wind blew his hair back, and he pointed his wand at his cloak, performing an Insulation Charm to keep himself warm. Sirius stepped out next to him, mimicking his spell.

"You can go back up," Sirius insisted, as if reading his mind. "Stop by the kitchens, though. Merlin knows how little you've eaten these past few weeks—that bet's really getting to you, eh? Moony's on prefect patrol duty today by the _Dissendium_ statue, so go through there—you know, through Honeydukes. I'll take the girls back through there too, except later. The bet'll turn out fine, okay?"

_Not just that_…James though grudgingly, thinking of the other bet he made with Gwendolyn. She had performed a certain Verbal Alert Hex so that James even mentioned it to Sirius, she would know, and tell Lily of their previous bet. _Confusing business,_ James mused, _and utterly draining…._

"Yeah, Padfoot," James sighed. "I just wish…."

"I know," he said, clapping a hand on James's back. James stared him straight into his grey eyes, empathetic and warming. James Potter then wished to whatever higher power existed that he wouldn't have to spend a single day for the rest of his life without the friendship of Sirius Black. Sirius seemed to have sensed it, because he grinned appreciatively and gave a careless wave, sauntering back into The Three Broomsticks with renewed vigor.

* * *

Lily Evans was terribly hungry.

It had been a long, hard night patrolling—two fourth years eating each others' faces in a conveniently-placed broom cupboard, and a sixth-year couple doing considerably worse things in a deserted classroom. She had missed dinner because of two reasons; one, she wanted to finish her Transfiguration essay and not do it tomorrow morning, and two, because she couldn't look at James Potter without her face going red and her hands shaking, and he was sitting near her in the common room, talking with his friends.

It was utterly stupid, really…after that stupid dream a week or so ago, every time she looked at him, she noticed something new. And it wasn't a bad new thing at all—he was suddenly cast in a positive light. Half of her would muse at how fit and almost graceful his movements were, and how he would doodle on his notes in class—usually it was Snitches, but probably because Quaffles were very uninteresting to draw—and wondered if he really smelled the way he did in her dream…but the other, sensible, Potter-loathing side of her snapped about how bigheaded he was, and didn't she remember that first day, how he had made fun of her and Severus—or rather, _Snape_?

And then Lily would mentally smack herself, and wonder why on earth she was doing this, and hope to Merlin she didn't have that strange Muggle disease, schizophrenia.

Her stomach growled impatiently, furious at her for skipping dinner. She heard a chortle from the adjacent hall, and stared around to find Remus Lupin grinning at her skeptically.

"I thought you said you were up for patrolling tonight," he teased.

"I am," she insisted sharply, but the sarcastic smirk didn't come off his always-tired face. She sighed, and then looked up at him in defeat, "All right, I'm starved. But it's not like I can do anything about it…."

"Try the kitchens."

"We're not allowed in there, Remus, and you know it," she replied matter-of-factly.

"Suit yourself," he replied with a raised eyebrow. Lily's stomach gave another protesting growl, and she mentally chided herself again.

"Fine," she snapped, "Will you please tell me?"

"Oh, if you _insist_," he continued mockingly. She pouted and took it. He continued, "Remember where Sirius hexed that stuck-up little first-year in fifth year, except then the spell went wrong and he turned irreversibly scaly?"

"Oh yes," Lily answered with a hint of vengeance; it was her that had reported it.

"Keep going down that corridor until you see a big painting of fruit. There's a green pear on it, within reach, so you have to go up to it and tickle it. The portrait will open and you'll be able to get inside," Remus explained. Lily simply stared, unsure.

"Are you being serious?"

"No, actually, only Sirius can do that."

Lily rolled her eyes—even Remus could be childish sometimes. She thanked him, though, and proceeded down towards that direction. When she reached the portrait, she raised her hand and tickled the pear. It gave a bizarre squeak, and she entered the kitchen.

Nothing could have prepared her for what happened next.

* * *

James Potter, normally, would've screamed aloud in pleasant shock. 

But such was not a normal situation; by the rules of Remus's plan, James was forbidden to speak to Lily unless it was absolutely necessary—schoolwork, or if she was causing him much physical pain. Heartache, Remus had affirmed, did not count. And here she was, having just entered through the portrait, looking rather tired but still ravishing. James really couldn't do much except for stare. When she noticed him, she gave a little gasp.

He should've just left. He should've just gotten up, grabbed the last of his biscuits he was munching on, waved at her politely, and left. Instead, he sat there, gawping at her, as if he had never seen something quite like an overworked, redheaded prefect who just so happened to be the girl of his dreams.

"H-Hi," James choked out, spitting out a bit of biscuit as he did. She gave him a bewildered look, and he noticed a House Elf hastily wiping up the spat-out bit of food from the small table he was eating at. A group of House Elves also took notice of her and bowed low.

"What would you like to eat, miss?" one squeaked politely. Lily opened her mouth to say something, but it didn't seem like she could get anything to come out.

"What—what are you doing here?!" she spluttered, her face going red.

"I'm eating," he replied stupidly, mentally reprimanding himself both for talking to her, and even while talking to her, sounding unbelievably dimwitted. She rolled her eyes, he bit his lip. Their eyes met again, and both blushed. "Sit down?" he mumbled, gesturing to a couple of chairs that were huddled around the table. Part of him hoped she wouldn't, so he wouldn't get the chance to let something slip about one of his various bets, all having to do with her, but the other part—this one considerably larger—wanted to be around her, talk to her, make her smile.

To his great surprise, her face turned bright red and she sat, refusing to make eye contact. James took a deep breath. _Act confident…_ he thought wearily, _you can do this. You can talk to her without messing up._

"So, did Remus tell you?" James inquired, his spirits soaring after realizing he had said more than three words in her presence without her getting angry or annoyed.

"What? Oh, oh, oh yes," she stammered, twiddling her thumbs. James smiled softly; he always noticed how she did that before exams. Maybe it helped her think. She looked up, and a skeptical expression crossed her face.

"What are you smiling at?"

"What do you think?"

"…Me?"

"No," James objected sarcastically, but playfully, "These House Elves just make me so warm and fuzzy inside." He braced himself for a reprimand about how childish he was, or an eye roll. To his great surprise, she laughed. He felt his smile widening, and his stomach starting to flip around a lot less.

"So, what are you doing here, anyway?" Lily questioned with much less stammer; probably because the shock of being alone in a room with James Potter and not having him ask her out in the first twelve seconds was wearing off.

"I haven't been eating a lot," James admitted, "And I was at The Three Broomsticks with Sirius and…some other people, and I just kind of wanted to take a break, but Sirius said I should probably get something to eat."

"Why haven't you been eating?"

"Er…" James looked down briefly, knowing he couldn't express to her the threats of the bets. "I umm…I want to um, keep a good figure," he lied terribly, and she laughed again, taking it for a joke. The House Elves scurried over, and handed Lily a large platter of assorted fruit tarts. She hastily conjured a jar and placed them inside.

"I really should be getting back on duty, Potter," she got up out of the chair and headed towards the doorway. James sat there stiffly, gripping the table, unsure if whether he should follow what his heart wanted, or obey his mind, knowing that if he let anything slip, everything would go wrong.

"Wait!"

She turned around. He rushed over, and closed his hand around her wrist.

"Potter, I really—"

"James," he corrected her breathlessly, his eyes scanning her face hungrily, trying to take it all in. Her eyes were very bright, expressing something he couldn't begin to fathom. They were beautiful, she was. Not only that, she was so smart, so clever, so independent…the only thing that would make her perfect would be if she felt the same way.

She didn't move away, not even when he tugged her closer, not even when he gripped her waist like he was never going to let go. James whispered, "I love you, Lily." She stared up at his face, probably bright red and very sweaty, resting her arms on top of his. She didn't say anything, but her eyes were still so bright, so compassionate. James felt a shiver run down his spine as he realized her expression, and their gazes locked for an instant.

_I need you._

"H-Happy Valentines Day, Lily."_  
_

And pushing everything out his mind—the bets, the pressure, her possible negative reaction—he kissed her.


	9. IX

**Bets, Belligerence, and Bliss  
**

by SXS

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I didn't do this for copyright infringement. If you didn't sue me, I would be down with that.

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Tips, Tricks, then Trouble**

Remus Lupin was beginning to think that maybe even Honeydukes chocolate wasn't worth all this trouble.

"You did _what_?" yelped Remus, upon hearing about James' improvisation in the kitchens the previous night. Ensconced in a comfortable Common Room chair, James had just finished describing to him the "best Valentine's Day to ever happen on the entire planet." Remus continued, "I had it all planned out, but I never thought that you would actually go for the kiss!"

"So what?" replied James, clearly replaying his moment with Lily and stroking Peter's hair as if it were Lily's. James gave a contented sigh.

"Uh, James…" Peter cleared his throat.

"Oh, sorry there, chap," James muttered, hastily folding his hands in his lap. "Anyway, Remus, I really don't see why this is a problem. Lily and I can be together now, it's all good, and I'll give you your twenty Galleons for that bet later."

"I'd love those Galleons," admitted Remus with a wearied half-smile, "But Lily still thinks that you and Gwen are together. And you and Gwen still have that crazy bet going about Sirius, so now you've actually got _more_ at stake if Gwen spills the beans to Lily. Are you following?"

"Speaking of Gwen," Peter added, "Weren't you and _Gwen_ supposed to be on a date last night, not you and Lily? You know, with Sirius and Cassandra? Wait…where is Sirius?"

"He woke up late this morning," replied Remus, "I think he's still down at breakfast. Good thing today's a weekend. But James – what did happen between you and Gwen last night?"

"Um," James glanced to his left sheepishly, "I kind of just left her there with Sirius…"

"You did _what_?!"

"Hey, hey, calm down you guys!" reassured James, running a hand through his hair out of habit. "Look, Sirius knows not to, you know, with a best friend's girl. Besides, he had Cassandra."

"James," Remus sighed, "There are so many ways that your actions last night could potentially mess up the plan, but this, I must say, is the worst of them. Don't you get it? Sirius probably went off and snogged Gwen last night after bidding Cassandra adieu, because well, that's just how he is with girls, and Gwen probably thinks that she and Sirius are an item now."

"Wait, why is that a bad thing?" inquired Peter, and James nodded in agreement. "I thought Gwen wanted to be with Sirius."

"Precisely," explained an exasperated Remus, "So when Sirius goes and has his fun with some other girl in probably a few days, she'll be furious and tell Lily about the bet – it's just about guaranteed."

"Look," responded James, "That is only possible if Sirius and Gwen got together afterwards last night. We should ask him about it when he gets back."

As if cued, the entrance to the Common Rooms swung open and Sirius sauntered in, still munching on a bit of toast covered in raspberry jam. He caught the other Marauders' eyes and grinned widely, opening his mouth to inform them of his escapades the previous night.

"Chaps, last night was more incredible than the Zonko's grand opening."

Remus' palm met his forehead as he uttered with a groan, "Oh Merlin, Honeydukes chocolate is definitely not worth _this_ much trouble…."

* * *

Lily Evans was feeling like a third wheel far too often these days.

Alice and Frank were such an adorable couple, but honestly, if they wanted time alone, they really should have just voiced it. Instead, Alice insisted that Lily come with her and Frank to take a stroll and maybe visit Hagrid. Now, Lily was stuck trudging a couple steps behind the lovebirds, thinking of possible, subtle opportunities for a polite escape. Nothing was coming to mind, but not because Lily wasn't creative enough to think of an excuse; she just couldn't get her mind off of Valentine's night.

Lily was still dazed from the night before, and wondered if James felt the same way. She hadn't even been able to pass by the portrait of that giggling pear earlier today without her heart giving a soft flutter. It was in that autumn-colored kitchen where Lily's heart had raced faster than it ever had, where her mind had gone completely blank apart from taking in how inviting James Potter's hazel eyes were in the flickering firelight, and where her lips met his in an event she had promised herself during her fourth year would never occur. And yet, it did. And there was something even more preposterous, too.

She liked it.

But she wasn't supposed to. Not only because she had promised herself since fourth year that she would never fall in love with James Potter, but also because James already had a girlfriend. Lily was probably just a spur-of-the-moment impulse that night, just a pretty girl who happened to be at the right place at the right time. Not that having an opportunity to snog James Potter was right, but…well, Lily didn't really know anymore. Regardless, Gwen was James' girl, not hers. Lily really had no right to allow what had happened last night to happen. Not that she regretted it, but…it was just all too confusing. Lily went back to conjuring up an excuse for Alice.

"Um, Alice," Lily piped up, pretending to suddenly remember something, "I think I left my Potions book in Slughorn's class yesterday. I should run and go get it – I'll catch up with you two later!"

"Mm, sounds great dear," replied Alice in an airy tone. Lily quickly walked off towards the castle, resolving to start some Herbology homework in the Common Room. She passed by a couple of Slytherin first-years who were copying someone's Potion's homework, and not even attempting to cover it up.

"_Meticullum_!," Lily waved her wand, and the sheet they were glancing at was wiped clean. "I'll have you two know that copying others' homework is strictly against school rules. That's twenty points from Slytherin – ten for each of you! I'll be sure to inform Professor Slughorn about you two."

"You can't do that!" whined one of them, "Only teachers can take points away!"

"I'm a prefect," replied Lily with a slightly prideful smirk. She added a bit haughtily, "It's my duty to uphold the rules."

"More like it's your duty to ruin everyone's fun."

Lily whirled around to face three Slytherin boys: Mulciber, Avery, and, to Lily's apprehension, Severus Snape. The latter avoided eye contact with her, with several strands of oily black hair blocking most of his face from view. Lily hadn't spoken to Snape for more than a few words since the incident last year, and generally felt uncomfortable within proximity of him. She missed Severus' company, and with Alice and Frank joined at the hip nowadays, she kind of wished he was there so that she had someone to talk to. But he didn't know, and he probably didn't care.

"Oh shut it, Mulciber," Lily retorted. Mulciber simply sneered.

"Running off to your Common Room to do more homework, are you, Evans?" mocked Avery. "Only you, Evans, would be so eager to start your homework on a Saturday morning. Need to get ahead on sucking up to professors and all that, am I right?"

"Get out of my way," Lily snapped, and trudged forward. Mulciber sidestepped her, flicked his wand, and uttered a Tripping Hex. Lily toppled over, her books spilling out of her bag. Mulciber and Avery laughed maniacally, and Snape simply looked on apathetically.

"C'mon Sev," insisted Avery, "how about you show this Mudblood what a real wizard can do?"

Fiery-eyed, Lily glared up at Snape, who still refused to make eye contact with her.

"What's the matter, _Sev_?" Lily snapped, "Can't talk?"

Snape lifted his head a little and his chillingly dark eyes instantly extinguished the flames in Lily's enraged, peridot ones. She shut her mouth and simply gazed into pupils, two abysses of utter desolation and indifference. His gaze was worse than Mulciber's and Avery's remarks – it was one of utter apathy; her once-best friend no longer feeling any emotion towards her. Snape didn't say a word, and simply walked on. Mulciber and Avery followed, still jeering about Lily. Feeling defeated, Lily grudgingly began to pick up her books.

Behind her, Lily felt someone's hand gently stroke her hair. She turned around to face James Potter, holding a few of her books and smiling warmly. Her throat suddenly became dry and she could feel her cheeks blush. Lily felt his lips softly brush her forehead, and his arms slowly helping her up. They looked at each other for a moment, and James finally broke the silence.

"Hey," he said softly, playing with her hair again, "If it makes you feel any better, Sirius is around the corridor hexing the daylights out of those Slytherin gits."

"Maybe if they hadn't just infuriated me, I would be preventing that but," Lily smiled guiltily, "I guess that's their own fault for getting a prefect angry." James laughed, Lily's knees went weak.

"So, about last night," James began with a grin.

Lily's mind flashed back to the dimly lit light reflecting off of the pots and pans and James' hazel eyes. She relived his arms enveloping hers, their fingers intertwining, and the feel of his somewhat wiry hair as she ran her other hand through it. Her thoughts then focused on Gwen, and how Gwen and James were in love. Even if Lily had something for James, he only had something for _her_ because she was pretty and put up a challenge for him. James and Gwen, on the other hand, were _together_. They were happy, as Lily had observed for about a month now, and James was perfectly content with Gwen. Lily was simply a capricious endeavor that had occurred on Valentine's Day. Where Gwen was that day, Lily had no idea, but James already had a girlfriend – that, Lily was sure of.

"Let's just pretend it never happened, alright?"

"…What?" the jaunty grin slid off James' face as quickly as Professor Slughorn could consume a box of crystallized pineapple. "I thought…"

"You're happy with Gwen, aren't you?"

"What? Lily, I – "

"It was a spur-of-the-moment thing, I get it. I won't tell her. I'm going to, um, go now," Lily finished lamely, not wanting to disclose that she was going to do Herbology homework on a Saturday morning. Since when did she care what James Potter thought of her?

_Since_, a sly voice in her head replied as Lily briskly walked past James to the Common Room, _you fell head-over-heels in love with James Potter._

* * *

James Potter once thought that transfiguring a cactus into a parrot was the most confusing thing on earth. Now, he was pretty sure it was Lily Evans.

James stared, completely flabbergasted, as Lily turned around and walked away, just like that. He ran his fingers through his hair, reminding himself to consult Remus about this recent development. Although, it occurred to him, not even Remus' brilliant emotion-deciphering mind would be able to comprehend this one. James headed off to the Common Room as well, puzzled over which of the ten words he had said to her had made her so upset.

"James!"

James whirled around to face Gwen, strutting towards him with her hands on her hips and a triumphant smile plastered across her face. Nowadays, she donned sleek, black glasses and combed her hair in a rather panache manner.

"Hey Gwen," James responded with a slight nod. With no one around, he felt no inclination to pretend to act like her boyfriend. "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to tell you that you won our little bet."

"What?"

"Sirius and I – we're seeing each other now. You know, dating – going steady."

"Gwen," James began hesitantly, not really sure how to break it to Gwen that Sirius didn't really "go steady." He took a deep breath and inquired politely, "Did Sirius say this to you?"

"He told me that last night was amazing," gushed Gwen with a contented sigh. "Anyway, I wanted you to know. Also, _Nonvocia_. There, the Verbal Alert Charm is lifted – sorry I was so paranoid before."

"So, I guess this means we're breaking up?"

Gwen giggled, "Oh James, it's not like we were ever together. Good luck with Evans, though."

"Um, yeah…thanks. Well, I'll be going now. See you around," James responded, making his way back to the Common Room. He wondered how Gwen would react when she found out that Sirius wasn't the committed, loving boyfriend that she made him out to be. James wondered why Lily was being so puzzling and haphazard in her actions towards him. He wondered if Sirius had flipped those three Slytherin twits upside-down in midair and kept them there for mistreating Lily. In fact, James Potter knew only one thing for sure.

Trouble was coming.


	10. X

**Bets, Belligerence, & Bliss**

by SXS

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or related entities and I didn't do this for copyright infringement.

* * *

**Chapter 10: Anger and Ardent Arguments**

James Potter had never wanted to clobber Amos Diggory more in his life.

James had been headed down to Potions when he caught a glimpse of Lily and Amos Diggory, the prat, sharing a Cauldron Cake and exchanging embraces that were a tad too long to be just friendly. James peered over at them from behind a suit of armor, as Lily flashed Diggory a dazzling smile and whispered something in his ear. He grinned hugely, nodding eagerly. James fought back the urge to burst out from behind the armor and hex Diggory's nose off. Once Diggory bid Lily goodbye and strolled off, James emerged from his hiding spot.

"What was _that_?" pressed James, shocking Lily. "I thought you and Diggory were over with about five months ago. I threw a party for it, I recall."

"Yes, you did," concurred Lily, "One of your more obnoxious moments. And I'm not dating Amos, he asked to walk with me to my Potions class and I accepted."

"Yeah, and if I walked like _that_ with Sirius to Potions, half the female population at Hogwarts would be devastated and extremely confused," James replied. "C'mon, Lily, did you just forget what happened on Valen – "

"I thought we established," interrupted Lily, "that what happened that night didn't occur."

"No, _you_ established that for some reason," James rebutted. "I don't even know why right now, but you did. And now you're off flirting away with Diggory, Lily, I just don't get what you're doing here. Is this supposed to make me jealous or something?"

"Everything is about you, isn't it?" sighed Lily, frustrated. "It can't be _possible_ that I'm attempting to move on and giving you the hint that you should get back to your relationship with Gwen instead of trying pathetically and hopelessly to pursue me on the side."

"On the _side_?" repeated James incredulously. "Lily, how many times do I have to bloody tell you? I'm in _love_ with you!"

"Then why did you start dating _her_?"

James opened his mouth to respond, but he quickly prevented himself from revealing everything about his bet with Remus and Remus' plan. For the first time since he and Hagrid encountered a unicorn in the Forbidden Forest, James was out of clever things to say. He stood there, gaping, knowing he looked like a fool but still saying nothing. Lily simply glared at him for a minute or so, and then broke her gaze. She briskly walked past him, blinking furiously.

"Prongs!"

James looked up to see Sirius and Peter entering the corridor. They both waved at him, and he feebly returned their gesture.

"I just saw Evans storm out of here," Sirius murmured, "did something happen?"

"She seemed really upset," added Peter.

"I…" James began, taking a deep breath. "I saw her with Diggory and it seemed like they were back together or something, but turns out she was just flirting with him for the hell of it. Then I asked her if she had just thrown her memories of Valentine's night in a Pensieve or something, because she's been refusing to even acknowledge that it happened. Then she got all huffy and yelled at me about going out with Gwen if I really loved her and I _couldn't_ tell her about the bet so now she probably thinks that she's just a little fun on the side for me, when she's actually, you know, the only thing that really matters in that sense."

"You should go talk to her about it," suggested Sirius.

"Yeah, if it's a contest between you and Amos Diggory, I'd choose you," Peter chimed in, and then looked a little bemused as he reflected on what he had said. "I mean, if I were a girl." James laughed, giving him an affectionate punch on the shoulder.

"I just wish I hadn't made this bet in the first place."

* * *

Sirius Black had never dated a girl for more than a few months.

It wasn't as if he was afraid of commitment. After all, he had been committed to being a mischievous Marauder with his three best mates for years now. It was just that no girl was willing to take things beyond the superficial. There were plenty of girls he'd have fun with for awhile if they went steady, but he had never encountered one that wasn't obsessed with his looks. Hell, even Slytherin girls ogled him wherever he went, even though that entire House would like nothing more than to snap his wand in half. Sirius had simply grown used to never having a committed relationship, and it seemed to be working out fine for him. Although it didn't stop them from trying to impress him, most girls in the school knew this.

"Most girls" didn't include Gwendolyn Reynolds.

"Sirius!"

Sirius glanced up, his dark eyes meeting the bright, pale ones of Gwen. Astronomy lecture had just concluded, meaning he had just woken up from a pleasant nap to the sound of Professor Swenson's monotonous drawl about the relationship between Scorpio and Taurus.

"Hullo," he greeted with a yawn. Gwen giggled.

"You're so adorable."

"Thanks," muttered Sirius shortly. As if he hadn't heard that one before. In a way, Evans had a point. Even though James didn't just love her for her appearance, which wasn't bad in the slightest, if he did only want to be with her because she was pretty, it would be quite the unfulfilling relationship. Of course, Sirius reminded himself, that just means that every single date he'd ever been on was generally unfulfilling, seeing as he didn't usually get more out of his date than a waterfall of giggles, compliments about his hair or eyes, or a not-so-subtle, "Oh, I left my hat in a broom closet, would you go get it with me?" Sirius snapped out of his introspection and continued to look ahead with a bored expression.

"So, for our next date, how does an excursion to Madame Puddifoot's sound?"

"Sure," shrugged Sirius. Sirius finished packing up his Astronomy books and gave Gwen a little wave. He left the classroom with James, Remus, and Peter. They passed by Cassandra, who pointedly cued Sirius over.

"You better make sure Gwen doesn't see," warned Remus under his breath, and the other Marauders continued off to lunch.

"I heard you and Gwendolyn had a bit more fun than I did on Valentine's," Cassandra started in her silky voice.

"And that's a problem?" replied Sirius with equal smoothness in his tone. "You knew what you signed up for that night, did you not?"

"I'm not offended, just surprised."

"And why is that?"

"I'm surprised you didn't stay after with me, Sirius," Cassandra whispered, toying with her goldenrod tresses. "You don't know what you missed, going off with that Gwen girl."

"I'd like to find out."

* * *

Gwendolyn Reynolds could not believe her eyes.

"Sirius Black, how could you?!" she screamed, her eyes clouding over with tears. She had dropped all the books she was carrying in shock, adding to the chaotic and cacophonous nature of her fury. Sirius and Cassandra broke away from each other, both staring at Gwen, alarmed. Cassandra shot Sirius an apologetic expression and hurried off, leaving Sirius alone with a rather outraged Gwen.

"Why are you yelling?"

"I can't _believe_ you would do this to me!"

"Calm down, Gwen, I didn't mean it," Sirius insisted, thinking to himself how little he meant any of the gestures he gave to girls.

"I thought you loved _me_!"

"Look, Gwen," Sirius said now, a little more comfortingly. "I don't really _love_ girls, if you get what I'm saying. I know you're new to the whole dating thing since Remus made you over a while back, and there are some things that he probably should have explained to you about dating and relationships that you don't seem to understand. I know you've got Os on your O.W.L.s in just about every subject, but this is something you don't learn from a class."

"What are you talking about?"

"I just date for the fun of it, really," Sirius explained. "I've never had a steady girlfriend, and honestly, I don't plan on it. I know that sounds bad on the surface, but if you really think about it, it's not just me being selfish. Most girls out there, yes, even you, are just interested in me for superficial reasons. It was kind of charming at first, but now it's just what I'm used to and don't really feel like changing that. I'm content with how I am, and, hate to break it to you, I'm not changing for you."

"Can't you just try, just this once?" Gwen whimpered, drying her eyes with the sleeves of her robes. "You might like it."

"Try what?"

"Being in an actual relationship."

"Um, sure, I can _try_," stated Sirius skeptically, but realized Gwen took it the wrong way when he noticed her eyes lighting up and a delighted smile spreading across her face. It looked quite pretty, but it could only mean trouble.

"That's wonderful," she gasped in delight. "Oh Sirius, I knew you would." She shuffled toward him and planted a peck on his cheek. He opened his mouth to explain what he meant, but she had already hurried off. Sirius sighed.

"Girls…"

* * *

Lily Evans was trying to keep her mind off of James Potter. It wasn't working.

She had tried doing homework, but her Arithmancy homework had an example involving Quidditch, and that reminded her of James. Lily had attempted to make conversation with Frank and Alice, but Frank had run his hand through his hair mid-sentence, and that reminded her of James. She had even taken a nap in an attempt to clear her mind, but that only resulted in dreams of James. He was simply everywhere, and it was getting to her.

"Lily?"

_Great_, she thought to herself, _now I'm hearing his voice._

"Lily!"

Lily turned around to find the actual James Potter, standing a couple of feet behind her in the Common Room. She opened her mouth to tell him to go away, but he gently placed a couple of fingers on her lips.

"Hear me out," he insisted. "I'm sorry I yelled at you earlier today about the thing with Diggory. That was stupid of me, and I shouldn't have been trying to butt into your life. You can flirt with whomever you want to, really, it just made me really upset because, well, I love you. And you're probably staring at me like that because you think I love Gwen, but I don't. I only dated her to make you jealous, yes, I'm admitting it. It's bad to use people but honestly Lily, _you just wouldn't notice me otherwise_. Gwen actually has a thing for Sirius, not me. So will you quit it with Diggory and just…I don't know, be with me?" He finished with a hopeful half-smile.

"So, what, you manipulated some poor girl to do your bidding so that I would _notice_ you?"

"No!" cried James, realizing things were going wrong.

"Why didn't you just tell me this from the start?"

"You would never listen!"

"_I_ would never listen? _You're_ the one that never takes a hint! For four _years_ I make it obvious I don't want to be within ten feet of you and you still bombard with me with annoyance! Then, I finally start showing you that I give a _damn_ about you and you go run off with Gwen! How's _that_ for listening?"

"You don't get it," interjected James, frustrated now. "And I don't get you."

"Oh, why don't you just go off and throw Dungbombs with your little Marauder friends? You're far better at that than talking to me."

"At least I _have_ friends," retorted James, before he realized what he was saying. "Frank and Alice are so enamored with each other that they don't need _you_ anymore, and maybe you would have someone else if Snivellus didn't get fed up with you fifth-year. Honestly, it's not that hard, I've got to say."

"_SHUT UP_!" screamed Lily, firing a Body-Bind curse at James. She ran out of the Common Room, tears streaming down her face. James felt his face burn up in shame and fury at himself as he started to become paralyzed, and his stomach twisting in knots. He had just made Lily Evans _cry_. Normally, he would sneak a Dungbomb in the cauldron of whoever did that, but now, he didn't know what to think.

"No…" James sighed to himself weakly. "I didn't…mean it…."


	11. XI

**Bets, Belligerence, & Bliss**

by SXS

* * *

**Chapter XI: Love Letters and a Revelation**

Lily Evans wished that it was Petunia who had received that letter to Hogwarts instead.

Maybe then Lily would be able to sleep at night, instead of sobbing her eyes dry into her pillow without disturbing her housemates. Maybe then she'd actually have the courage to come down to eat for breakfast instead of meekly asking Alice to bring her something or another because she was feeling "under the weather," even though it was actually because she couldn't bear the thought of looking at James Potter. Maybe if she if she hadn't gone to Hogwarts, she wouldn't have met that stupid, rotten, arrogant, self-obsessed, ridiculous, idiotic fool that she happened to be madly in love with.

"Lily?"

Lily looked up to see the concerned expression on Alice's face.

"Oh, hullo," Lily replied glumly.

"You haven't gone down to eat in days, dear," Alice commented. "Frank and I are really worried about you. Honestly, if you're feeling that sick, perhaps you should go see Madame Pomfrey."

_Of course_, a voice in Lily's head spat, _you and _Frank_ are worried. Maybe that would be the least bit believable if you didn't spend every waking second of your existence fawning over him._

"Sorry to bother you two," muttered Lily, a little more venomously than she would have liked.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing, it's nothing, sorry."

"Lily," Alice sighed, "I'm sorry."

"_You're_ sorry?"

"I overheard what James Potter said to you the other night," admitted Alice, her eyebrows furrowing even more. "About you and me and Frank…I just want you to know, Lily, that I'm always going to be there for you, whether Frank is in my life or not. I do love him, but I love you as well and it hurts me more than I can describe to see you like this. Are you sure there's nothing more I can do to help out, apart from bringing you food? You've got to come out of your room for more than just classes _eventually_."

"Alice, I'm sorry," Lily responded, with her eyes beginning to water. "Th-Things haven't really been so great lately. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I just didn't want to butt in on you and Frank."

"Tell me now," soothed Alice, giving Lily a hug. "Is it about James?"

"That git, I…I think that I…"

"You love him?"

Lily gasped, "No! I mean, yes, well, I'm not even sure myself. How did you…?"

"Darling, I've known it since you woke up in such a daze muttering his name," chuckled Alice softly. Noticing Lily's flushed complexion, she added, "It's nothing to be ashamed of."

"I don't love him anymore, if that's what you're getting at," Lily declared ruefully. "After what he said to me that night, he's not even worth speaking to."

"You have to admit Lily, you _are_ the one that accused him of manipulating Gwen to 'do his bidding' first, right after he just about poured his heart out to you. That must have been quite the unpleasant surprise for him."

"Alice, who's side are you on?"

"I'm just telling you the truth, dear. You don't have to give him a second chance if you don't want to, but all I'm saying is that perhaps he deserves for you to at least listen to what he has to say. You wouldn't know this, since you haven't been out of your room much, but he waits for you."

"Waits?"

"He bolts out of class to get to the next class early, in hopes that he can talk to you before class starts, but you always ignore him when he starts talking to you. He used to rush in for every meal and leave only when Filch threatened to kick him out of the Great Hall, trying to catch a glimpse of you, until he realized you weren't coming. He misses you, he does, and I'm sure he has a few words to say to you as well. You should talk to him."

"…I might."

"Well," Alice said with a smile and another hug, "I'm off to Ancient Runes. Lucky for you, James is in the Common Room staring at the entrance to the girls' dormitory, hoping you'll come out. I know you've got a free block this hour, Lily. You can spend it here moping or you can get out there and see what happens."

"If I take the latter, will you come with me?"

"But of course."

The two girls headed down, arm in arm, to the Common Room. They scanned the room, but there were only a few third-years trading Famous Witches and Wizards cards, a seventh year polishing his wand, and Peter Pettigrew hastily copying homework.

"Peter!" Lily exclaimed, her prefect senses getting the better of her. "You know that copying homework is strictly against – "

"Calm down, calm down," Peter insisted, looking up at the two girls. He did a double take when he saw Lily, finally out of her room. "Nice to see you again, Lily. And I wasn't copying homework, I'm just copying my Muggle Studies notes for Remus. His mother is, er, quite sick and he went to go visit her. I'm just being a good friend here and – "

"Wasn't his mother sick just last month?"

"No, that was him."

"I thought he was sick the month before that."

"Well…" Peter chewed his lip, apparently thinking hard of something to say. "His family gets sick often, I s'pose. But his mother is sick now and I need to do this for him."

"Okay, okay, we'll bugger off," laughed Alice, amused by Peter's inability to make excuses.

"Oh wait! Stay there!" Peter exclaimed, suddenly remembering something. Peter bolted into his dormitory and came out in a flash, clutching a piece of paper and handed it to Lily. She stared blankly at it. Peter explained, "James wrote down some stuff that you might be interested in. I don't think he wanted you to see this, but Remus and Sirius and me all read it and agreed that you should see it. Sometimes a bloke can be a bit dim about the girl he fancies, you know? Well actually, I guess you wouldn't, considering neither of you are blokes, but you get the idea."

"He wrote this for me…?"

"Sort of," Peter replied, "it's like a letter he wrote to get it all out on paper and help him cope, but he never intended for you to read it. It was some girl's idea that Sirius picked up on." He resumed to copying his notes. Alice bid Lily a quick goodbye and hurried off to Ancient Runes. Lily collapsed into a comfortable Common Room armchair and opened the letter.

_I just want to say thank you._

_Thank you, Lily, for being in my life and helping me grow into someone I genuinely like. Thank you for keeping my ego at a safe, yet still somewhat inflated level without making me angry or upsetting any of my friends. Thank you for dealing with my annoyances and persistent offers to Hogsmeade since fourth year, I know it couldn't have been easy…to resist (just kidding). Thank you, as of late, for letting me into your life. It's made me smile, laugh, and think that maybe I had a chance with you after all. I can't even describe that feeling, like I'd learned to fly or something. You know, without a broomstick. You've helped me accept that life happens, sometimes not in the way you want. But that's okay, I'm okay…I hope you're okay._

_I'm sorry._

_What I said that night was completely inappropriate and terrible of me. It probably wouldn't mean anything to say I didn't mean it, but I hope you realize that I don't. I regret saying those words more than anything, I swear, I would do anything to make it up to you. I also wanted to let you know that what I said was a lie, and I knew it. About you, and friends, and your friends…I'm your friend, and I can settle with that if you don't want us to be anything else. There's really nothing more I can say apart from I'm sorry, and that it was the biggest mistake I've made thus far. You mean so much to me…it felt like my world collapsed when I saw you crying. I didn't know what to do with myself._

_I do know…that __I love you._

_Sorry. You're probably sick of hearing me say it by now, and I've probably said it so much that it annoys you. So I'll settle with this: I miss you. I miss you more than anything, and it's getting to me more than I can explain. But not just me – everyone else misses you too; Alice, Remus, Dorcas, hell, even Professor McGonagall misses you (but that's probably because instead of staring aimlessly at the back of your head during class, I now play Exploding Snap with Sirius under the desks). Hope to see you soon._

_

* * *

_

Peter Pettigrew had never before witnessed Sirius Black confused about girls.

And yet, here Sirius was, flailing his arms and huffing out complaints regarding Gwendolyn Reynolds and how she couldn't "get the picture" about how he was the "fun-loving bloke" type and not one to "commit to something that wouldn't even matter anyways." Peter sighed inwardly; he would be completely willing to be in a committed relationship, except no girl had ever asked him before. But, if it really caused Sirius this much trouble, perhaps it was something to reconsider.

"It took all my restraint not to just tell Gwen right there that she's mad and I really could care less about going steady with her," exclaimed Sirius, exasperated. "She just keeps following me around and snapping at other girls that come within two feet of me, and it's beginning to get really irritating. I should just tell her to go bother someone else."

"No, don't," interjected James, a strained expression on his face. "Padfoot, you have to continue to convince her that you two were going out."

"I thought that was your job," Sirius replied, slightly befuddled. "You and Gwen were supposed to convince Lily that you were going out…isn't that right?"

Remus sighed, "Sorry we didn't tell you earlier, mate, but Gwen made a bet with Prongs. Well, not really a bet. It was more like a threat."

"What was it?"

"She bet me that if you and her weren't going steady by the end of this week, that she would tell Lily about our bet about her. And you saw Lily erupt when I even mentioned that I was going out with Gwen to make her jealous…imagine her reaction if Lily found out that I made a bet about her, and my sudden maturity was just Remus's coaching all along. She'd never speak to me again," concluded James, staring off at the window dejectedly. "Not that she does speak to me now, anyway…." Peter gave him a supportive pat on the back, and James attempted a half-smile that really looked more like a grimace.

"Wait, hold up," Sirius looked at Remus, his eyebrows arched in shock. "You mean to tell me that innocent, shy Gwendolyn blackmailed _you_, Prongs, a master of mischief?" Sirius let out a bark of a laugh.

"It's true, Padfoot," Remus let out a sigh. "Sorry I didn't tell you or Wormtail earlier…I've been weak since the transformation and before that it really wasn't a problem."

"Isn't there any way to let her know that Sirius doesn't want anything to do with her without making her tell Lily?" inquired Peter. "I mean, she didn't seem _that_ unreasonable."

"She's pretty much mad for Sirius," James explained. "And, she's not used to the concept of a conditional relationship. Not surprising, seeing as she wasn't even noticed by any guys before this year."

During this discussion, Sirius's expression went from a befuddled frown to an amused smile; amused at the fact that a quiet little bookworm like Gwen could manipulate his best mate and partner in crime, Sirius. Now, his eyebrows were furrowed in rage at the girl.

"I can't believe that twit," he spat. "Doing that to you, Prongs, I ought to give her a piece of my mind."

"Wait, Sirius –"

Before anyone could say anything to him, Sirius marched out of the dormitory, sparks flying out of his wand. Peter stared at the apprehensive expression on James's face, and the Remus had put his palm to his forehead again.

"Here we go…"


	12. XII

**Chapter XII: Broken and Unbroken**

Gwendolyn Reynolds sometimes had to pinch herself as a reminder that she was dating Sirius in reality and not in her dreams. If you had told her a year ago that she would be arm-in-arm with the most desirable boy at Hogwarts, she probably would've scoffed at the idea of even having a boyfriend. But now, she was gorgeous, wanted, and felt on top of the world. Who knew that all it took to be happy was to be pretty?

As she strutted down the corridor toward the Ravenclaw Common Room, she noticed her adored boyfriend heading towards her. Smiling, she ruffled her auburn hair and swayed her hips a little more with each stride. As he got closer, she noticed he was scowling.

"Sirius…?"

"You are so far out of your mind that it's impossible to pinpoint the exact coordinates!" barked Sirius, fists clenched. "Who the hell do you think you are, blackmailing James like that? And who do you think I am, some sort of arm candy that's supposed to drool over you just because Remus threw some makeup on your face?"

"He told you?" screeched Gwen, enraged and reddening as a result. She felt simultaneously furious and worried that her relationship with Sirius had just been hit by a Reductor Curse. If she lost this, she would go back to being an unnoticed nobody instantly. Controlling her temper, Gwen coaxed, "I mean, I'm sorry, Sirie. Please calm down – I just wanted to get close to you and I didn't have another – "

"_Don't_ tell me to do anything, you conniving snake," he snapped. "I've been holding back so much I've been wanting to say to you because I didn't want to hurt your feelings but _this_ crosses the line."

"Wha-what do you mean?"

"First of all, I want to _Crucio_ something every time you call me 'Sirie,'" exclaimed Sirius, his voice getting louder and angrier by the syllable. "And this so-called true love thing you think we've got going on? I think you've been Confunded or something because the only thing I'm getting out of this is someone to snog and a more and more annoying, whiny twit who doesn't know how to take a hint that I'm not into her – do you hear me? I don't love you. We are not soul mates. You're just another pretty girl and I know you haven't figured this out yet, so I'll just tell you – pretty won't get you as far as you think."

"You're the one who made me like this!" spluttered Gwen, throwing her hands up. "You and your stupid friends shoved me into this – this contrived nonsense! You dressed me up, made me look like this and now you just can't handle it, is that right? Well, you can tell your pathetic little friend Potter – "

"Don't you _dare_ call him pathetic!" roared Sirius, reaching for his wand.

"Sirius!" interrupted a tired shout from down the corridor. Sirius jerked his head to the right to see Remus rushing over, complexion pale with worry. Remus panted, "Just leave it. She's not worth it…let's just go back to the Common Room, alright?"

"Did you hear what she said about James?"

"Forget it, okay? We have bigger things to worry about – come on," Remus beckoned Sirius over. Reluctant, Sirius let his hand fall to his side, glared at Gwen one last time, and headed toward Remus.

"Tell Potter," hissed Gwen as Sirius walked past her, "that if he had any chance of getting with Evans today, it'll be gone by tomorrow."

* * *

James Potter had learned a lot over his years at Hogwarts, but never how to let go.

"James, you've been waiting for her to talk to you for two weeks now," Peter pointed out meekly. "Perhaps you should give it a rest, mate."

"S'not a big deal," muttered James blearily, rubbing his eyes. "Just waiting."

"You've been sleeping two hours a night in hopes that she'll randomly be awake after midnight – I know you wait in the kitchens for her," said Remus, his forehead creasing with worry. Breaking a piece off of the chocolate he was munching on, he added, "If she wants to talk to you, she'll come to you; Lily's not shy. Here, eat this and go to sleep." He tossed the chunk to James, who consumed it without tasting. Since his row with Lily, food seemed to have lost flavor for him.

"Yeah," agreed Sirius, running his hand through his sleek hair. "Things'll happen when they happen. Even if you did bump into her, you're not going to be able to talk to her half-conscious."

"Oy," replied James, yawning. "You blokes are right." He pushed himself off of the maroon armchair he had been lounging in and stumbled towards the stairs to his bedroom. Despite what his friends thought, James didn't think it was so mad to be up all night waiting to see if Lily would come to the kitchens or sitting in the Common Room to see if she would come out to speak with him. No matter how hard he tried to focus on his Transfiguration homework or Quidditch or a prank on Sirius to get back for that shrinking hat so long ago, he always ended up thinking about Lily in a matter of minutes – how her personality challenged and energized him, how her smile always made him feel warm. But mostly, he obsessed over what he had said to her that had caused the whole mess. It wasn't the bets. It wasn't Remus or Gwen or Sirius, even though they were also contributing to problems in his life. The only person James could blame was himself, and he had been doing just that for the past two weeks.

Nearly asleep, James entered his room to see a silhouette behind the curtains of his four-poster.

"Padfoot, I don't like you like that," he joked, reaching out to pull back scarlet fabric. "You've got the wrong id– "

Hazel met viridian.

"Lily," breathed James, suddenly feeling ten times more awake, but even less articulate. "Hi."

She looked up at him, twirling her red hair nervously. For a solid minute, the two just stared at each other without saying a word. But through a single glance, James could feel every emotion he had tried to numb flooding back into him – joy over seeing her face, excitement that he might finally be able to talk to her, and the appetite he had neglected since their argument.

"Wow, I'm really hungry," muttered James, breaking the silence. In retrospect, he should have said something more sincere.

"What?" Lily responded, smiling a little. Immediately, James felt his fingertips warm – her smile was some kind of magic that he'd probably never be able to understand.

"Sorry, that wasn't very articulate," he admitted. "I've, um, wanted to talk to you."

"I know," Lily whispered apologetically, scooting to her left so that James could sit. Once he did, she gently placed her hand on his and brought her face close. Breathing in sharply, James shut his eyes for a moment, trying to find the right words. As he opened his mouth to speak, she put a couple fingers over his lips and continued to speak. "I read what you wrote about me – I know I wasn't supposed to, but I'm glad I did. It made me cry a little."

"Sorry," whispered James. "I never mean to make you cry."

"It wasn't in a bad way," she whispered back. "It made me realize that I should be thanking you too, for helping me open up as a person. What you said to me that night was harsh, but it was true. Even though you made me cry, what you said helped me and Alice talk about our friendship and I feel better now. I know I'm not a third wheel, even though I constantly felt like one before. Before, I felt so unimportant…but now, I feel like Alice and I have our friendship back. I have you to thank for that."

"Know," interjected James with a small smile, "that you'll always be important to someone."

"You?"

"Yeah."

"You make me so irritated sometimes," sighed Lily, smiling now too. "But these past couple weeks have been worse than any kind of annoyance I've experienced. Not having you around made me feel…I can't describe it…"

"Like ten people just performed a Suction Charm on your mind and emotions?" suggested James.

"Exactly that."

"Me too," he breathed. "Nothing was interesting anymore. I felt tired at the wrong times, couldn't eat, couldn't sleep at night – when I was around other people, I got ticked almost instantly at how happy they were, but it got even worse when I by myself. It was…"

"So lonely," they said in unison. James leaned forward and touched her face with his palm.

"I missed you, James," Lily whispered before she lifted her face up so that their lips met. James felt every neuron in his skull lighting up and his heart rate accelerating faster than his Nimbus 1000 broomstick as lip pressed against lip, teeth, and tongue. When the two finally broke apart, James found himself grinning.

"You…you called me James."

"That's your name, isn't it?"

James chuckled appreciatively and yawned a little, as he still hadn't slept in twenty-two hours. Lily made a mock-insulted face at him.

"Was the kiss that boring?" she gasped in joking outrage.

"Of course not," replied James. "I just haven't slept in a bloody long time."

"We can take a nap right now," suggested Lily, lying down coyly. James followed suit and extended his arm for her to rest her head on. Before dozing off, they kissed again and Lily murmured, "How do you feel?"

"Pure bliss."


End file.
